


King Of My Heart

by LittleMissBrightside



Series: Queliot One-Word Prompts [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBrightside/pseuds/LittleMissBrightside
Summary: Quentin & Eliot have a talk.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Queliot One-Word Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605994
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	King Of My Heart

Quentin paced back and forth, as much as the space in their bedroom would allow. Every few seconds, he sighed or ran his hands through his hair.

Eliot wanted to yank out the hair tie that was barely holding the bun in place at this point and run his hands through Quentin’s hair instead. “Q, will you please just sit and talk to me?”

Quentin stood still and huffed, hands on his hips. “Now you want to talk?”

His heart pounded in his chest, the look in Quentin’s eyes setting his skin ablaze. Not quite how he imagined his day starting. “That’s not fair.”

Quentin resumed his pacing. “No, what’s not fair, Eliot, is that I’ve been trying to talk to you for weeks and all you do is push me away.” He sat down on the bed, looking everywhere but at Eliot.

“I’m sorry,” he said. He stood up and walked over to Quentin. “Please tell me how to make it up to you.”

Quentin looked up at him, eyes shining. “I don’t want you to make it up to me, El. I want you to talk to me.”

Eliot tore his gaze from Quentin’s face and sighed. “You know me. When shit gets too real, my first instinct is to run.” Quentin reached out and pulled Eliot closer. He relaxed into the touch and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want you to be sorry, I want you to stop running from me.” He sat further back on the bed.

Eliot frowned, his body colder without the contact. “Okay,” he said quietly. 

“We’re partners, El. Whatever you’re going through, you don’t need to do it alone. I won’t make you talk if you don’t want...just please don’t push me away.”

He nodded. “Okay, I can do that.” He knelt on the bed between Quentin’s legs. “Can I…?”

Quentin grabbed his shoulders, pulling Eliot’s body flush with his. “Please.” 

Eliot tugged on Quentin’s hair tie letting it all free and ran his hands through the strands before settling his grip on the nape of his neck. “I never want to lose you, Q.”

Quentin went pliant in his embrace. “I know, El. I’m here okay? I’m not going anywhere.” He tilted his face up towards Eliot, waiting. 

Eliot leaned further into Quentin, their lips almost brushing. “I love you,” he whispered into the space between them. 

Quentin smiled, dopey and pleased. “I know.”

He pulled back just barely. “Did you just…Han Solo me?”

Quentin laughed and pulled him back in. “I mean, of course, I love you too. My brain is a little fuzzy with you this close to me.”

Warmth flooded Eliot’s entire body. “This is hardly our first time, Q.”

He shook his head and sighed. “Doesn’t matter. Just what you do to me.”

Eliot placed a kiss on Quentin’s parted lips. “You too,” he said. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” He punctuated it with a deeper kiss, their lips slotting together like they were made for that alone. 

Quentin pulled away and smirked. “I do. So how long do we have before your presence is required in the throne room, High King?”

Eliot groaned and fell onto the bed beside Quentin. “One of these days we are going to explore your fascination with referring to me as High King in bed, dear Q.”

Quentin blushed. “I don’t think...that’s not…”

Eliot chuckled. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m very talented at stealing moments for myself. That’s what I have High King Margo and King Fen for.” He shrugged. “And occasionally you.”

“I’m hardly a king,” Quentin mumbled. “I’m basically just ornamental at this point.”

Eliot gasped. “How dare you speak about my husband that way. He is more than just a pretty face, you know.” He poked at Quentin’s side, startling a laugh out of him.

“Oh? Tell me more.”

Eliot turned to Quentin and tucked his hair behind his ear. “Well, he is kind and good and brave. He has a big...heart. Among other things.”

Quentin smiled and tucked his face into Eliot’s shoulder. “He sounds great.”

“I wasn’t done,” he teased. “He’s also the greatest person I’ve ever known. He’s my person.”

Quentin hummed. “You’re my person too.”

Eliot ran his hand up and down Quentin’s side. “Are we good, Q?”

“Always. Do you promise to stop running from me though?”

“I promise to...never run where you can’t follow.”

Quentin sighed. “I think I can accept those terms, High King.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "fair."


End file.
